starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan Company
|fgcolor= |image=SpartanCompany WoL Game1.JPG |imgsize= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |type=*UED military unit (2500) *Mercenary company |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= United Earth Directorate (2500) : UED Expeditionary Force (2500) Moebius Foundation Mira's Marauders Raynor's Raiders (2504–) |strength= |special=Elite goliaths |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} The Spartan Company is a former UED Expeditionary Force unit, abandoned during the . After the conflict, they became mercenaries for hire, operating powerful goliaths.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. History The Spartan Company offered its services to Commander Jim Raynor after Raynor's Raiders stole terrazine from the Tal'darim on Bel'Shir for Gabriel Tosh, later accompanying them during Sarah Kerrigan's invasion of KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. and the expedition into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. There were also members in the Moebius FoundationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. and Mira's Marauders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Effect Raynor's Raiders Moebius Foundation Mira's Marauders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Into the Void |baseunit=Goliath |role= |useguns=*Gatling cannons *Lanzer torpedoes |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=3 |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=C |speed=2.69 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=165 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Gatling cannon |gun1strength=24 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Lanzer Torpedoes |gun2strength=11 (+11 vs armored) |gun2attacks=2 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=1.5 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1/+1 |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott=X |concattop= }} Two mercenary squads are available per mission. They come in squads of 2, have +33% more HP and deal +40% damage more than regular goliaths. Upgrades Trivia *The unit portrait bears a close resemblance to Dustin Browder. This is in fact intentional, as people at Blizzard Entertainment have noted via a running joke that Brian Sousa, whose likeness was used for the regular goliath, bears resemblance to Browder, As such, the Spartan Company unit portrait was based on Browder to reflect the joke in-game.2010-05-02, Blizzard's Dustin Browder talks StarCraft 2. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 *The unit model incorporates elements from the UED goliath seen the UED Victory Report cinematic, in its more prominent missile pods, less prominent shoulder-mounted cannons, and larger autocannon attached to its lower torso.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. References Category:UED Armed Forces Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units Category:Terran Vehicle Classes